


national emo day

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Virgil!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	national emo day

"Wake up."

Virgil groans in wordless protest, burying his face in the pillow and trying desperately to ignore the insistent voice in his ear.

" _Virgil_ ," the voice whines. "Come _on_. We're gonna be late for breakfast."

"That sounds like a you problem," Virgil grumbles. A finger pokes his cheek out of nowhere, making him jump.

"I _will_ fill the cereal boxes with live mice if you don't get up," Remus threatens. Laughing, Virgil rolls over in surrender, blinking open sleepy eyes.

"All right, all right, I'm up," Virgil says, squinting in the direction of his boyfriend. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?!" Remus gasps in mock offense. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

"National Emo Day," Virgil replies on autopilot. Remus groans, smacking his face with his own hand.

"Of course you know that," Remus says. "No, dumbass, it's your _birthday_."

"It is?" Virgil asks, blinking in surprise. His eyes widen when he realizes Remus is right.

"And my birthday present couldn't be more sleep?" He asks, a moment later. Remus snorts, shaking his head.

"Of course not," he says. "You have a party to go to!"

"For breakfast?" Virgil asks in disbelief, but Remus is already determinedly tugging him out of bed. He just has enough time to snag his clothes and change on the way to the door, stumbling and nearly tripping over his skinny jeans as he goes.

"Happy birthday, Virgil!" The other sides chorus as Virgil stumbles into the kitchen, hand in hand with Remus. He cranes his neck back to look at the too smug face of his boyfriend.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbles, the tips of his ears tinted red. "You didn't have to-"

"We wanted to," Patton says warmly. "I made chocolate chip pancakes! Your favorites!"

Virgil blushes harder as Remus pulls out his chair for him, scooting him back in as soon as he sits down. A smiley face made of whipped cream stares up at him from the plate heaped full of pancakes Patton sets in front of him.

"You guys..." He says, trailing off.

"What is it, Dark and Stormy Night?" Remus asks, bumping his shoulder with his own.

"You guys are too nice," Virgil says.

"You won't say that when you unwrap your presents," Remus says, with a little shoulder shimmy. Virgil eyes him in sudden concern, just as Remus bursts out laughing. 

"You ass," Virgil says affectionately.

"Happy birthday, Virgil," Janus murmurs. "To many more."

"To many more," the others echo, raising their glasses. Virgil's face feels like it could burst into flame any moment. Knowing Remus, if he had his way, it probably would.

"Thank you," Virgil says, sincere. Then- "Hey, did you guys know today is National Emo Day?"

Roman groans loudly amid a spate of good-natured laughter.

"Of _course_ it is," Roman says. "Only _you_ would have such an extra birthday." Virgil smirks in his direction.

"You're just jealous that yours isn't as cool as mine," Virgil taunts. Remus snickers loudly as Roman tries to protest.

"Today is your day," Patton tells him, as Roman's argument winds down. "Whatever you wanna do, we'll do! How's that sound?"

"Movie day?" Virgil shyly requests. "In a pillow fort?"

"I'll make the best pillow fort you've ever _seen_ ," Remus assures him. "And there will only be a _few_ tentacles."

"Perhaps no tentacles is the best for everyone involved," Janus suggests diplomatically. Remus considers it for a second, then shrugs.

" _One_ tentacle," he bargains. A smile flickers across Janus's face.

"Only if it's for Roman," Janus murmurs, just low enough that Roman can't hear. Remus's eyes light up.

"Will do, Double D!" Remus says, with a snappy salute and a cackle. 

"What does that mean?" Roman cries, alarmed. Virgil laughs, watching Logan's baffled expression across the table as he watches the others go on. 

It might be a simple kind of day, but Virgil thinks it's probably the best birthday he's ever had.

And as he tucks into his pancakes, still warm and fluffy, he sighs, content in being surrounded by the people he loves, who love him, too.


End file.
